


The Linguist (Emily Nelson #1 - a Loki Fanfiction)

by KysKorner



Series: Emily Nelson - an MCU Fanfiction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Asgard (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Hydra (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kyleen McHnery, Kys Korner, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other, POV Clint Barton, POV Female Character, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), The Linguist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysKorner/pseuds/KysKorner
Summary: Emily Nelson is a college student who is studying mythology and ancient languages.   Her life was turned upside down when her mother died in a car accident, she was in the car with her.  Then went to live with her cousin, Jane Foster.Loki is a prince of Asgard who believes he deserves the right to the throne.  He found out he was not the birth son of Odin, which causes him to hate his now family and want to prove his worth to all the nine realms.The Linguist is the first book in the Emily Nelson books.  More info on all my fanfiction & original content I write is posted on my website.DISCLAIMER:  I do not own the rights to most of the characters, events, etc.  They remain with the original copyright holders.https://mywriting.kyskorner.com





	1. Flight #5434

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting 1-2 chapters each month until the story is completed.

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

Disclaimer: The events in this series of fanfiction take place throughout the whole Marvel Cinematic Universe. I do not own any of the original Marvel characters. This is strictly fiction with only minor details changed / added to fit in the new characters I created.

This chapter takes place during the movie Thor.

New characters in this fanfiction include:  
Emily Nelson

 

CHAPTER 1: FLIGHT #5434

 

{EMILY’S POV]

 

“Emily, I need your help.”

“What’s the matter Jane?”

“It is a long story, can you come to New Mexico?”

“What for? What happened?”

“There are strange markings in the desert that might be from an Einstein Rosen Bridge. It just seems like something you would either know more about, or at least want to check out.” Jane took a short pause before continuing. “I will send you pictures.” She hung up.

After a few minutes a text message came from her. I opened it up and saw what she meant. I replied to her text after studying the picture. I will be there on a flight first thing after work. See you tomorrow.

Thanks, was all she said. I began to pack a small bag to bring with me. After I finished, I studied the picture more closely and riffled through some of my books to see if I could find it in one of them. I couldn’t sleep, I was too excited to explore this marvel.

Attention passengers, Southwest flight #5434 has been re-directed. I repeat, Southwest flight #5434 has been re-directed.

The flight attendant said over the intercom.

Of course, this is my luck. I contemplated just boarding the next flight back to Arizona, but decided against it after some careful thought. I really missed Jane and wanted to visit her before she was off on her next excursion. Plus, Jane rarely asked for help. I ended up packing a few of the books, along with about 3 pairs of clothes, so I can study more while I was away. My boss wasn’t exactly happy that I took time off, especially with it being the busy season for most restaurants.

After the plane landed, I headed straight to the rental car area. I only had a small duffel bag on, I was in such a hurry I almost decided not even pack at all but decided it best not to spend money on new clothes while I was out. I wanted to spend as much time at the site as I was able to. After handing my credit card over so they could charge for the rental, I got the keys and dialed Jane’s number.

After a few rings Jane picked up. “Did you finally land?” she asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. “Sorry I couldn’t come get you at the airport, I am in the camper at the moment.”

“Yes, and I already am in my rental. Where are you at now?”

I could hear Jane stifle her voice, she was probably about to shot in joy. “I will text it to you. Be careful and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” A few minutes after we hung up the message popped on my phone with a detailed description to where she was at and the site were the possible Rosen Bridge was from her current location.


	2. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Emily do when suddenly there are strangers who come out of the Einstein Rosen Bridge? Found out now...

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

 

CHAPTER 2: THE BRIDGE

Disclaimer: This chapter takes place during the movie Thor.

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

I decided to drive straight to the site where the bridge was, since it was still night and I wasn’t supposed to meet up with Jane until tomorrow anyways. I parked a short distance away, so I wouldn’t disturb it. I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and brought it with me.

After taking several pictures and skimming through a few of my books I finally found what I was looking for. It was a symbol from the Norse mythology. I read the passages with my phone’s flashlight in wonder. “How did this get here? Why is this here?” I asked myself out loud. Two hours later my eyes started to burn, I desperately needed sleep. Reluctantly I headed back to my car, reclined the seat, and set my alarm. I had so many questions, and I hope with Jane’s, and Erik’s, help, we could figure out what was going on. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke sore all over. I should have laid on the back seat so I could stretch out better, but I didn’t want to be in a hurry to drive off and take that extra time to get to the front. Years of habit was hard to break. A faint smile crossed my lips as I thought of my mother. She had been dead for many years, but moments like this always made me think of her. I looked at my phone and realized that I overslept. I unlocked it and saw a few missed calls from Jane, voicemails that were probably from her too, and a text message. I opened the message and read out loud “where are you?”

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hello.” Jane answered almost right away.

“Sorry I overslept, are you still at the camper in Puente Antiguo or somewhere else?” I listened to the background noise and figured she was probably still in town.

“I am in town at the moment.”

“On my way.” After hanging up I put my seat back to normal and turned on the ignition. As soon as I did, an unexpected sight occurred. There was a sudden burst of lightning and four people came out of it once the dust settled. My mouth gapped as I watched four people emerge from it. One woman and three men. They walk away, into the direction of the town Jane just told me she was at. After coming back to my senses, I turned off the car and followed them at a safe distance, not knowing what else to do. I didn’t want them to be startled, and my curiosity was getting the better of me. Perhaps this is an Einstein Bridge after all? I thought as I followed the strangers.

*

[COULSON’S POV]

 

“Get somebody from linguistics down here,” I told one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that came with me.

“Sir!” one of the agents shouted a few moments later. “It looks like we aren’t the first ones to arrive.”

I stood up from the crater and walked over to a parked car just a few feet away from the site. It was a black Honda Accord with tags from Enterprise Rent-a-Car plastered on it. I tested the passenger’s side door and noticed it was unlocked. I grabbed the black backpack that was on the seat and riffled through it. A few changes of clothes, a pair of sneakers, and a ton of books. Skimming through the titles I noticed that most were of mythology and languages, primarily dead ones. “Find out who rented this car while you are at it.” I placed the bag back on the seat and went back to the crater to study it some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will post again on the 1st of March.


	3. Fight in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and the Warriors Three, a giant metal monster, and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be away from my computer tomorrow, so instead of waiting an extra day, I decided to post a day early. Enjoy!

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

 

CHAPTER 3: FIGHT IN TOWN

Disclaimer: This chapter takes place during the movie Thor.

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

I arrived into town a bit after the others did. I looked around for them, and Jane, but didn’t see anyone that I wanted to. A few minutes later the sky began to do the same thing it did when the others arrived at the bridge. “What is happening now?” I asked to no one in particular. After a moment I heard everyone running, getting into cars, and panicking. I saw Jane in the distance helping people into cars. I started to head in her direction until I heard something behind me. A giant suit of armor was walking into town. “What the hell is that?” I was in awe of the sheer size. The face of the armor opened, and flames began to build up were the opening was at. It let out a laser blast, hitting a building. Glass shattered and the building was on fire. Everyone was in a frenzy even more than before. I whipped around and looked at the direction Jane was at a moment ago, but she had already left to help more people.

The four individuals I saw leaving the bridge were heading toward the suit of armor. The woman sped off in a different direction and I lost sight of her. The other three faced it head on. “For Asgard!” one of them shouted while been propelled toward it. I hid along the corner of a building when I saw him flying. I didn’t know what else to do. The person was swatted away, and the female jumped off the roof spearing a javelin into the neck of the creature. Another blast went off and I put my hands over my ears. The creature and fighting were right near me now.

Despite all my training up to this point, I was still terrified. It is one thing to prepare for a fight, completely different for it to happen right in front of you. I couldn’t hear, couldn’t think straight. I wanted to get as far away from there as possible, but I also wanted to get to Jane and make sure she was alright. The conflicted feelings were enough to drive a person mad.

Another explosion. I turned up to look after it and saw Jane, Erik, Darcy, and others running from the blast. I was horrified. Glass shattered spraying on the group. “Jane!” I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I removed the hands from my ears and looked up at the creature. A rage I have never felt before consumed me. The man with blond hair who was with Jane dropped his shield and began to walk toward the menace that caused so much destruction.

“Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you? Whatever I have done to lead you to do this?”

Brother? That suit of armor is his brother?

“I am truly sorry, but these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing.” He paused for a moment. “So, take mine and end this.”

I was shocked. How could someone’s sibling cause so much chaos and destruction. What would possess anyone to do so?

The armor closed. I was instantly relieved and stepped out from the side of the building I was hiding at. It turned sideways and swung, catching the blond and propelling him into the air. I heard Jane yell “no” and began to run towards him. The armor was walking away, toward my direction. I stood my ground, full of rage, fear, and a whole mix of other emotions.

Erik screamed “Jane” and I looked up at the sky were Erik was looking at. He managed to pull Jane away just before a hammer flew into the man’s outstretched hand. The creature turned, right before it reached me and looked at the man with the hammer who was now surrounded by lightning and wearing armor like the four, I saw helping fight the beast.

The hammer hit it in the head, and then fell over. The ground shook and I lost my balance and fell to the ground as well. A tornado surged, the man with the hammer, the armor, and me, were all caught in it. Instinctively I lifted my hands and conjured air to make an invisible force field to surround and protect me. CRASH! Flames erupted as the hammer made contact with the armor and it exploded. I landed safely, only releasing the air after all the dust settled.

*

[LOKI’S POV]

The destroyer will crush Thor with little effort since he is weak like those other Midgardians.

Blast, after blast. A little chaos is always entertaining. I watched as my destroyer, the king’s birthright, MY birthright, was attacking my brother. Thor’s speech took me off guard. I weighed his words and found them true. Senseless bloodshed was not in my nature, and I got what I came for. Thor was dead, or at least dying. I am now king of Asgard, and I will destroy the frost giants soon enough. Father has no choice but to be proud of what I did for him and our people. They are safe. A foolish child has been dealt with, he would have ruined our kingdom if he took the throne. I could now sit on the thrown as a hero.

After the finishing blow, I began to walk away. I started when I noticed a female with blond hair and blue eyes was looking up at me (well the armor me anyways). A look of utter hatred and rage was evident in her expression. A feeling I am all too familiar with myself. I was nearing her, but she stood her ground. Not flinching or cowering at all. “This girl has spirit.” I said allowed and a smile started to form. Then I felt something. I turned to the spot were Thor was a moment ago. Lightning surrounded him and the battle armor he normally wore was on him once more. He apparently proved himself worthy in father’s eyes. How dare father sees him as worthy! I was always a shadow to my brother, technically he isn’t even my brother. Thor was the rightful king of Asgard, and me, nothing more than a stolen relic. Unneeded and unwanted. “I will not just give up without a fight!” I seethed.

Thor summoned a small tornado that lifted the armor into it. The female screamed and was caught up in it. “Looks like spirit isn’t enough?” I mused. I fired a few blasts off with the armor but couldn’t land a blow on Thor. In one of the turns I noticed that an invisible force was surrounding the girl, now keeping her in place in the vortex. “How is she doing that?” In that instant I stopped attacking, Thor managed to hit the armor and it fell to the ground. I cursed that women for being a minor distraction and left the throne room to summon the frost giants. Even if I can’t manage to defeat Thor, at least I can kill all the frost giants and still gain father’s approval.

*

[EMILY’S POV]

Jane disappeared with Thor, at least that is what Erik called him when I spoke to him. This agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. asked me to be a consultant in New York once they found out that it was my car, that they found at the portal site. They also graciously offered to pay for the vehicle since the ‘destroyer’ blew it up. I see where it gets its name from. After saying my goodbyes to Jane, Darcy, and Erik once everyone was together, I went with Agent Coulson to New York. He arranged for my stuff to be picked up from my apartment in Arizona, break the lease, and all that stuff I despised doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter (probably posting around the 14th of March, which happens to be my birthday!


	4. A Few Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler between the events of Thor & The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! So here is the next chapter as a present to you all lol

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

CHAPTER 4: A FEW MONTHS LATER

[EMILY’S POV]

“Please bring your reports to Director Fury before you leave for the night.” Clint said before going back to his duties.

“Sure thing. Do you need anything else before I go, Clint?” He shook his head and I headed down the corridor to were he was. I heard a voice that sounded like Erik’s when I was approaching the corner to get to Fury but couldn’t make out what he said. Why is Erik here? I wondered and stopped before rounding it.

“I have been hearing about the New Mexico situation.” I froze as I heard Nick speak. A sudden chill went down my spine. I wanted to forget what almost happened to my family, friends, and myself. It was because of that day that I now was in New York working with S.H.E.L.D. I never knew this organization existed until that incident. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, just unexpected. “Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am.”

“I have a lot to work with.” Yep, classic Erik, I thought to myself. A huge smirk was now on my face. He was the closest person I had to a father. He helped raise Jane and me when our parents died. “The Fostler Theory. A gateway to another dimension.” Another dimension? I listened more intently. Curiosity getting the better of me. “It’s unprecedented.” He paused for a moment. “Isn’t it?”

I heard footsteps, they must be walking away. I decided to go around the corner so I could keep listening. I walked slowly and tried to keep a distance so not to make them stop talking.

“Legend tells us one thing, history another.”

I shook my head, agreeing with what Nick was telling Erik. I understood completely what he meant. I studied mythology, history, and various folklore a good part of my life. I was fascinated by it. When I was a teenager, I had an appreciation for Hades, Greek’s, and Loki, Norse. Both spoke to me. “Death is imminent with all living things.” Was what I told my mom whenever I talked to her about my decision for worshiping Hades. For Loki, I would always tell her that “who doesn’t love a bit of mischief every now and then. It doesn’t hurt that I thrive in chaos as well. Thanks to all your training.” That wasn’t the full truth to why I worshiped him too. How does one tell your mother you think that the books could be wrong and there was probably a reason for what was writing in them?

After the events in New Mexico, I studied even more, primarily about the Norse mythology. I found some books at S.H.I.E.L.D.S. headquarters that weren’t available to the general public. Even more was for reserved for higher ranking officers. I longed to get my hands on those ones. I don’t agree with what Loki did to Thor, or Puente Antiguo, but he must have had his reasons. Why else cause so much mayhem in a world that he wasn’t even a part of?

“But every now and then we find something that belongs to both.” Nick opened a briefcase and as he did a faint blueish light emitted from it. My curiosity spiked and I walked up to them. Not caring if they saw or heard me anymore.

“What is it?”

“Power, doctor. If we can figure out how to tap into it. Maybe unlimited power.”

“Well I guess that’s worth a look.” I heard a third voice coming from just behind Erik but didn’t see anyone there. Right after I heard it Erik said the exact same thing. My jaw dropped. What the hell just happened? As soon as Erik spoke Fury turned his gave up and saw me just a few steps behind Erik.

“May I help you Ms. Nelson?” I looked straight into Nick’s eyes. I know I pissed him off by coming and not saying anything, but I will deal with that later.

I glanced down at the blue light and saw an oddly marked cube in the brief case. “Did you guys hear that a moment ago?

“The only thing I know is you standing there and eavesdropping on our conversation.” He looked extremely annoyed at me.

“I heard some guy say the same thing Erik did, but before him. It was faint, but I swear someone is here.” I looked at the cube again. “That looks familiar.”

Nick’s expression changed from annoyance to thrilled. Well as close to thrilled as he could be. The guy was always serious. Or what I like to call him, a buzzkill. “In one of your books? Or from somewhere else?”

“I think it was from one of the ones I found at this facility actually. I don’t remember for certain.”

“Dr. Selvig,” Nick looked back at Erik again, “it looks like you will have the help of Ms. Nelson with this project.”

“Splendid.” Erik turned and gave me a hug. “I have missed you my dear.”

I hugged him back just as tight as he hugged me. I was so happy to see him again, and even better it would be for a good amount of time by the sound of the conversation I overheard.

 

*

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

“I heard some guy say the same thing Erik did, but before him. It was faint, but I swear someone is here.” I whirled about and saw the same female that was at the place I fought Thor. The one who didn’t cower at the destroyer walking toward her.

How did she hear me? How is that even possible? My magic is strong, and I was only focusing on the Midgardian scientist to hear me. I am not even in their world yet? I am still with the Other and the Chitauri.

“That looks familiar.” I turned back around to stare at the Tesseract. How would she know about it? My mind raced with possibilities. Will she ruin my plans? How best to use her for my return and conquering of her planet? Should I kill her now? So many thoughts, I had to calculate all outcomes before my return. Perhaps it may take me longer than anticipated due to this unexpected occurrence.

“Dr. Selvig, it looks like you will have the help of Ms. Nelson on this project.”

I groaned. Seems like I have no choice but to keep her alive or the Midgardians might become suspicious. “Splendid.” I heard Selvig say. Then he hugged her, and I let my mind return to my body. I do not care for Midgardian feelings or friendships. They are lesser than me and I will rule them and take my vengeance on Thor and the people he loves so much! Everyone will pay for what they have done to me!

I spoke to the Other. “I have an idea.”


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with the tesseract?

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

CHAPTER 5: DISCOVERY

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

“I got it!” I screamed with glee. I turned around and bumped into Clint, forgetting he was with me momentarily.

He put both hands on my shoulders so I would stop trying to walk into him. I was just so excited I couldn’t help it. “Slow down their tiger. Got what?”

I grinned “I know what it does.” I pointed to the book I was holding. “Here, look for yourself.”

“The cube is a doorway to the other end of space. It is not yet confirmed to where it actually leads.” He read out loud. “You mean that the thing you and Selvig have been studying is basically a door?”

“Yes, but a magical one. Just think about it.” I took a giant gulp of water from the bottle I was holding with my other hand before continuing. “The attack in New Mexico, where your people found me, had tons of magic. What makes this any less likely?”

“I see your point.” After discussing all my findings with Clint, I headed home. My work with the project had finally been done now that they know what it was, and I wasn’t a scientist, so I couldn’t be of much more use at the time. I still visited often to see if I could find out more about the device and any history that wasn’t found yet.

A few weeks later I was still studying the secret volumes at S.H.I.E.L.D., which they let me have access to since I was helping Erik with his project. Thankfully Clint didn’t tell them I found most of the answers they were looking for. I wanted as much time to study these books as I could get. Alarms began to sound throughout the base.

An agent came into the library. “You need to leave. The whole city is being evacuated.” I placed the book I was studying back on the shelf, grabbed my backpack and started heading out of the building. Before I reached the entrance, I remembered Erik was there and probably in the testing room. I sprinted back through the building to make sure he was alright. I arrived at the room. I was catching my breath when something happened. I was not prepared to see it.

A beam came from the cube and a seismic blast erupted. From the blast, a blue silhouette of a man appeared that was engulfed in the flames. As the flames faded the man looked up. The smile on his face sent chills down my spine. He nearly blasted Nick, thankfully Clint saved him. Then he lunged and punctured one of the guards with the scepter he was holding. Daggers were thrown, more blasts emitted from the jewel on top of the scepter. He went to Clint and touched him with it. Then another agent. Nick grabbed the cube and put it into the brief case.

“Please don’t.” I immediately recognized the voice as the one I heard the first day Erik came to the facility. Plus a few other times throughout the months I was working with Erik on the cube. I knew I wasn’t crazy! “I still need that.”

“This doesn’t have to get any messier.” Nick said, gripping the briefcase tighter.

“Of course it does. I’ve come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” If I could see myself in a mirror, my eyes would have probably looked like they were bulging out of their sockets. I was not prepared to meet a GOD! Let alone one that I worshiped. How could one be burdened with glorious purpose?

“Loki, brother of Thor.” Erik chimed in. He began to stand back up.

“We have no quarrel with your people.” Nick said to Loki.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.”

“Are you planning on stepping on us?” As Nick said that, I thought that was exactly what he planned on doing. He is revered as a god is mythology. It wouldn’t be hard to see that as a possible outcome.

“I come with glad tidings of a world made free.”

“Free from what?”

“Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…” he pointed his scepter at Erik. Oh no! I thought furiously. Please be alright. “You will know peace.”

“Yeah, you say ‘peace,’ I kind of think you mean the other thing.”

Clint broke in. “Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is bound to blow and drop one hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

I looked up. The portal where Loki came from did look to be unstable. Fear rose in me. I had to get Erik and the others out. I must use my abilities, I thought. I took a few deep breathes to steady my nerves. My mother was right, this always helped me to focus on tasks I needed to accomplish. I just hope, Erik moved to the computer.

Erik was on the computer and reading the data. “He’s right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.”

“Well, then…” Loki looked over at Clint.

Clint raised his gun and shot Fury. I screamed. That was a mistake. Loki turned and saw me. His mouth moved and a barely audible “Oh” came from him.

Clint grabbed the briefcase, Loki grabbed me, and we were headed out the door. I tried to pull free, but his grip tightened as I struggled. As we were heading out, he whispered to me. “If you so much as try to escape or say a word to anyone. I will kill all your friends I just took and anyone who tries to aid you.” I stopped struggling. He let me go and I followed them out to the garage where the cars were.

 

*

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

A scream drew my attention. It was the same female who I keep seeing whenever I visited Midgar. How is it our paths keep crossing? In a split-second decision, I ended up grabbing her. There will be time to use my scepter after we are safe from the wormhole.

“If you so much as try to escape or say a word to anyone. I will kill all your friends I just took and anyone who tries to aid you.” To my surprise, she stopped struggling. I let her go. There was no need to hold her anyone. I knew she would heed my words as true.

She went into the backseat of the car we took. I sat in the truck bed so I could blast anyone who might follow us.


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they flee S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

CHAPTER 6: THE ESCAPE

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

I climbed into the backseat of the car. Agent Maria Hill was down in the garage where we were getting into one of the cars. I was sweating. I was worried. Everything was going to blow up at any moment. Clint and Erik were under mind fuckery. Director Fury was shot. Now Maria was near this mad man, well mad God.

A gun shot came from Clint’s pistol. I started and looked at him from the backseat. Maria seemed to have dodged it, thankfully. He got into the car and we drove off. Maria chased the car for a good distance. Loki fired blasts from his scepter at some of the incoming cars, making them flip out of control. Most likely killing, or badly injuring those inside the vehicles.

Clint eventually turned the car around, driving backwards. We were now facing Maria and they were firing at each other. I wanted to tell them all to stop this madness, to fling my arms to stop Clint from shooting at his friends, but I couldn’t. Loki’s words echoed in my mind, “I will kill all your friends.” I felt utterly useless, to myself and everyone around me. Especially to Erik, he helped raise me after my mom and Jane’s dad died. He was the closest person to a father I had.

After a bit more gun shots, Clint turned the car back around. We barely made it out the tunnel before it collapsed. I did not see Maria come out.

Next, a helicopter was firing at us. It was Director Fury who was doing the shooting. A small amount of relief that at least one of them survived. Then Loki shot down the helicopter and I lost sight of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We drove off into the night. I buried my head into my hands and cried the whole way to our hideout.

When we arrived, everyone exited the car. I was still in the back trying to catch my breath from all the sobs. The back door was opened, and Clint pulled me out. I tried to pull away from him, but all my strength was leaving me.

“Let her go.” Loki walked up next to me and placed his hand in the middle of my back. He used enough pressure to make me walk forward. I followed them into the base. Once settled, Erik began testing the equipment. Clint looked through some files and Loki left my side. My legs gave way. I nearly collapsed. So much happened in the matter of a few hours.

Loki went to the far end of the building and sat between two pillars. A short time later, I decided to go to talk to him. I wanted to find out why he did all this. Also, how I could stop him and rescue my friends. Just as I reached him, the orb on top of his staff began to glow blue. A mist emitted swept over Loki and me. The room began to shift.

“The Chitauri grow restless.” I nearly jumped when I hear the eerie voice and form attached with it.

Loki projected himself to talk to the thing. “Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle.”

“Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?” I could hear the distain in the creature’s voice.

“Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim.”

A force? So that is why he needed the portal. It was starting to make sense now. Why they needed Erik to work on the portal to begin with. The voice I heard since the first day he appeared at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York. He wanted to bring an army to Earth.

“You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated.”

They must be talking about when Thor fought that giant suit of armor a while back.

“I was king, the rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!” I could hear the sadness in his voice. He was hurting, I know that feeling all too well. Just for different reasons.

“Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil.”

So, the cube that makes the portals is called the Tesseract. I need to learn more on this when I get a chance. Also, how many other worlds are there out there? It seems they want to conquer not just Earth but every realm in existence.

“You don’t have the Tesseract yet.” As soon as Loki said that, the creature nearly leaped at Loki. I took a small step back. Fear was rising in me even more. I don’t like the vibes this thing has been giving off. “I don’t threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words.”

“You will have your war, Asgrdian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain?” The creature was stalking its way behind Loki while he spoke. I began to bite my lip, this isn’t going to end well. “He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.” The room returned to normal. The stone stopped glowing.

Loki shook his head a little before turning around. His eyes stared straight into mine. He looked livid.

 

*

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

I heard a small step. Someone was with us. I will deal with it after I am done speaking with The Other. Once the vision ended, I shook my head. The pain was only momentary. A reminder that he can affect me even worlds away. I turned my gaze to where I heard the footstep earlier. As I predicted, it was that Midgaridan women standing there. She needed to learn her place!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” She looked shaken. I can’t really blame her after what she just witnessed.

I stood up. She began to take a few steps back. I slowly walked forward. Her back was against the wall. I reached for her and grabbed her arm. She is learning far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter will go out May 1st


	7. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is taken to Loki's secret base.

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

CHAPTER 7: ALLAINCE

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

“I don’t care if you hurt me, just let the others go.” The Midgardian looked me in the eyes.

She has spirit. I thought as I weighed in different plans for this woman. “You would risk yourself for them?” I pointed at the two I captured earlier. “They are already under my control, why did you not just flee while we were still at the compound?”

She glanced over in their direction. It was only for an instant, but noticeable to me. “I had to make sure they made it out of there alive. Now,” she inhaled a deep breath before continuing, “I want to set them free.”

I sensed no lies in her words. She must really care about these people. More than I originally anticipated. Perhaps I could use her without the mind control?

“What was that Thing anyway?”

Her words broke me out of my reverie. I nearly forgotten that she saw the exchange with the Other. How was that possible? How was she able to hear me before I even came to Midgar? “It does not concern you.”

“It looks like you associated with the wrong people before coming to Earth.”

“How could you be so calm?” I was truly puzzled. “I am standing right in front of you. I haven’t even let go of your arm.” One moment she seemed scared and unable to think, the next she was ready to fight for those she cares about.

She shrugged her shoulders at my words. “After what I just saw, I am not totally convinced you are as bad as you seem. Or at least things from your past have affected you in ways no one bothered to try and understand.”

I slowly let go of her arm. There was no use in trying to scare her into helping me, she was too clever for that. Far too clever for her own good. “Well then, how willing are you to help me with my plans?”

She looked at the two again, for more than just a glance this time. “I suppose it depends on what you need me to do, and if you will keep them safe.”

“I do not wish to have my subjects be dispatched so easily.” She turned to face me once more. Her eyes were blue like the sea. How did I not notice them earlier? 

“What is it you have planned?”

“I will let you know once I have need, Midgardian.”

“Emily.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s my name, Emily Nelson.”

“Why would I call you by your name?” She smirked.

“How else am I to know you are talking to me and not some other ‘Midgarian.’ There are a few of us here after all.” She gestured to the scientists working in the background.

I am starting to like this Midgardian. This Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was short. Next one I counted at about 6 pages long. So hopefully that makes up for it.


	8. Stuttgart, Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and those under his control must retrieve Iridium from a place in Stuttgart, Germany. Emily goes along to try and keep her friends safe, but what will happen when the Avengers show up?

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

CHAPTER 8: STUTTGART, GERMANY

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

Loki and I walked to the lab part of the hideout. Erik, his eyes still glowed a deep blue, looked happy to see him. I hated seeing him like this, being under someone’s control. I will figure out how to break this spell. If only I could get a hold of Loki’s staff?

“What did it show you, Agent Barton?” Loki asked Clint.

I was surprised he agreed with my reasoning to use our names, so we knew which one he was talking to. “My next target.”

Target? Looks like whatever he needed to open the portal was finally found.

“Tell me what you need.” Loki looked ready to act.

“I need a distraction.” Clint opened his bow. “And an eyeball.”

After careful planning we headed to Stuttgart, Germany. That was were a rare material called Iridium was located. Loki told me to stay with Agent Barton and act as a lookout so he could get the material. However, I had my own idea in mind. I had to get the scepter so I could reverse the mind control he had on my friends.

Clint’s group went to the roof, Loki went into the building. I followed him and tried to blend with the crowd.

Loki walked in and hit one of the men with his staff. Then he grabbed another one and slammed him on a table in the middle of the room. He pulled out some sort of technology I didn’t recognize and drilled out his eye with it. Everyone screamed and fled the building. I was horrified. What sort of lunatic did things like this? I left the building with the crowd. I was scared. I should have stayed with Clint after all. Outside of the building I saw a pole near the entrance. I made my way to there and waited for Loki to exit the building. There was no use in running, not if I wanted to help anyone. I had to face my fears, like my mother taught me. I leaned on the pole.

He walked out of the building wearing some sort of armor. The helmet had horns on it. It looked simular to what I saw Thor wear in New Mexico after he held his hammer, just green, not red.

Tons of people were running away all around me. Loki, not even looking at me, spoke “I thought I told you to stay with Barton?”

I stood straighter, no longer leaning on the pole. “And miss all the action?” I smiled at him.

He smirked and kept walking. I followed a short distance behind. He blasted a police car with his scepter. How am I going to get a hold of it?

He projected himself around a crowd of people and commanded them to kneel before him. The stone glowed and I nearly fell to my knees. It took every ounce of strength not to. This is not a joke. I must be very careful.

He began to make a long-winded speech about humans needing to be ruled. As if! I tuned him out until I saw an old man slowly stand up.

“Not to men like you.” The old man said.

A huge smile played on Loki’s face. “There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you.”

Loki slowly raised his staff while he spoke. “Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.”

“No!” I screamed and reached for the scepter as the blast came from the jewel. He shrugged me away. I looked to where the man was and saw he was saved by another man. Captain America had arrived. I couldn’t stop the huge grin on my face. Just maybe, I could get the scepter with his help. I can save my friends. Save Erik, the closest person to a father I have known.

Loki blasted at a jet that had a female voice coming over the PA system. Captain America threw his shield. The fight began. “Everyone, get out of here.” I started helping everyone get to safety. Once they were gone, I ran back to the fight. Just as I did, Iron Man came flying in and blasted Loki.

“Make a move, Reindeer Games…” Tony said.

To my surprise, Loki changed back into his normal outfit and surrendered. This must be a trick? I just know it. I need to go with them. Not only to get the staff, but to keep an eye on him.

After a lot of convincing, and Steve Rogers vouching for me because I helped the people escape, they let me join them on the jet back to base. They also wanted me to debrief Director Fury on what I knew about the base the others were at.

I was sitting across from Loki on the jet. The occasional glances he made at me were like daggers piercing flesh. I refused to look away. I looked at him nearly the same way. I was pissed! Everyone is still under his control. I am not any closer to the scepter since they opted it to be transported on a different vehicle from Loki. I understood their reasoning, it just wasn’t helpful. During our flight, lightning sounded outside. Loki looked around. I slowly stood up. Something didn’t feel right. There was a sudden thud on the roof. I raised my hands ready to use my abilities. I was hoping not to let S.H.I.E.L.D. find out about them, but I was not letting Loki out of my sights.

Stark opened the back of the jet and Thor came inside. He hit Stark and grabbed Loki. I flung myself on Thor’s back and we propelled out of the jet. I held on as tight as I could. I AM AN IDIOT! I kept screaming in my head. Thor landed on a mountain ledge, Loki was thrown down and I fell and landed on my back. Pain shot through me. I could barely breathe.

“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor was pissed.

Loki laughed. “I missed you too.”

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?”

“Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conquer you here, your precious Earth?” I slowly stood up while Loki was speaking. My breathing was back to normal, but the pain was still present.

Thor let his hammer go. “I thought you dead.”

“Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father…”

Loki interrupted, “YOUR father!” He started to walk toward me. “He DID tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

“We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?”

Loki stopped just before he reached me and turned to face Thor. “I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I was and should be king!”

So that is what happened. No wonder he is so messed up. Or at least part of the reason.

“So, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under MY protection, Loki.”

Loki laughed. “And you’re doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?”

“You think yourself above them?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill.”

He pushed Thor aside and began to walk back up the cliff. “I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown, Odin’s Son, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…”

Thor interrupted Loki. “Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?”

“I AM a king!” Loki screamed.

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders, I was preparing to jump on his back again. I didn’t want to be stranded on a cliff in the middle of nowhere. “Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream!” His voice softened “You come home.”

“I don’t have it.” As Loki said this, Thor called his hammer back to him. “You need the cube to bring me home, but I’ve sent it off, I know not where.”

“You listen well, brother. I…” but before he could finish a rush of wind flew past and Thor was no longer in front of us. Iron Man tackled him in mid-flight. They flew past us further down the mountain.

“I’m listening.” Loki said to the air.

I started to laugh. I covered my mouth to try to stifle it, but that moment was priceless.

I sat with Loki while Tony fought with Thor.


	9. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Thor and Iron rages on. Meanwhile, Emily talks to Loki and they begin to understand each other better.

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

CHAPTER 9: THE PAST

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

I sat down after I saw that Thor and the man wearing Iron begin to fight. My plan is working better than I imagined. It is only a matter of time now. Emily sat down next to me. I turned to face her, and noticed she was staring at me. I could tell by her expression she had a lot on her mind. “What?” My voice was harsher than I meant it to be. She heard too much, again. First with the Other, now with my brother. Emily smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. No one has smiled at me like in that way.

“I think I get it now.”

“What is it that you get?”

“Why you came to Earth. Took Erik and the others, why you took me.” She paused for a few moments. For some reason I was hanging on her every word. She rarely talked, but on the occasions she would, I was surprised on how intuitive she was. “Possibly even some, not all, of your reasons for doing everything.”

I chuckled. “Do enlighten your king.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I never said I would call you that.”

“Oh, but you will kneel, just like the rest. Once I take over your precious Earth.”

“I only kneel when it is for pleasure, not because I am commanded to.” Her eyes never left mine. I find that rather tempting. Perhaps after my conquest of the Earth, I found my next one already.

“I can make you kneel after all?”

She was now looking at the battle. “In your dreams, Reindeer Games.”

“I am a king, not whatever that Iron oaf called me.”

“Fine, King Reindeer Games.” She turned to face me again. Her smile lit up her face. Her eyes sparkled. A hint of mischief in them. Perhaps I will let this slide if it brings such a pleasant reaction. I smiled back at her.

“Well at least you called me king. I will forgive you, this time. Do not make it a habit though, Emily.”

“Why thank you, Loki. Your kindness will not go unnoticed.” I was not expecting this playfulness from her. I rather enjoyed this side of her.

“There is something I do require.”

“Oh, what would that be?”

I looked at her, portraying all my seriousness. She needed to know that I mean every word. After a few moments she sat up straighter. Good, the message is getting across. “Once I claim Earth as my own, I will need a queen. One who I can depend on and trust.” A crash came from the distance, the fight seemed to be ending. I was running out of time but needed to know the truth. “Why did you follow me and try to stop me from hitting that old man?”

She looked down at her hands before speaking. “I had to get the scepter from you so I could rescue my friends. I was worried that you were going to kill that old man, I couldn’t wait any longer, and had to at least try to stop you.”

“I could have killed you.”

“I would rather die defending what I believe in, rather than living as a coward doing nothing.” She looked back up at me. “Guess that rules me out as your queen.”

“On the contrary, that is what makes you it.”

 

*

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

Thor, Tony, and Steve all were on the cliff now. Tony called the jet down to pick us up. Steve helped me up while Tony and Thor grabbed Loki. They dragged him back to our ride.

During the rest of our journey, I kept thinking about what Loki said to me. “On the contrary, that is what makes you it.” Why would he say that to me? I was going against him. He had to be trying to trick me.

On the other hand, he went through so much in his past from what I gathered during his and Thor’s conversation. Also, from what I heard from the Other, that is what Loki told me he was called. There is so much going on that I still don’t fully understand. I need some more time to talk to him. He seems different when he isn’t near the scepter. I figured it was affecting him, and now I knew for certain.

After we all arrived at the helicarrier, Loki was met with armored guards. He was escorted to a cell. I followed behind, knowing that Director Fury would be on the other end of the escort. As we were walking by, I noticed Loki looking at a man through a glass wall. His expression changed to a smile. He is planning something with that one, I thought. After the guards put him in the cell, they left. Director Fury was standing next to the control panel and the everyone else left. Only Loki, the director, and I remained in the room.

The cell was huge, clear walls so you could see inside. Fury began to speak to Loki, probably not even realizing I was still here. “In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass…” he pressed a button on the console and a hole just below the cage opened. “It’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steal trap. You get how that works? Ant…” he gestured at Loki, “and boot.” He pointed back at the machine. I could tell that Nick was still rather angry at their last encounter. I could see why, he was shot by Clint and nearly died from when Loki hit the helicopter he was on. When he closed the opening, I looked at the pad and figured out which button it was that operated it.

Loki made a slight chuckle before speaking. “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.”

“Oh, I’ve heard. The mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”

“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peach and you kill ‘cause it’s fun.” I looked away for a moment as Nick kept speaking. I couldn’t put my finger on it. He didn’t kill anyone in New Mexico, he only went for Thor. He walked right past me and let me live. Why has he changed now? Was it because of his fall into the abyss, or something else? “You have made me VERY desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”

“Ooh.” The single word was so soft and drawn out. I reverted my gaze back to him. I was studying the panel, not sure why, but I wanted to figure out how to work the rest of the buttons. “It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.”

Fury started to walk away. “Well, let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.” After a moment he paused by the entrance. “Ms. Nelson, a word.” I started and followed him out of the room, glancing back at Loki as I exited.

After walking a good distance away from the room, Director Fury stopped and looked at me. I swallowed hard as soon as I saw his stern expression. “Where is Loki’s base?”

“I wish I knew, but he concealed it from me.”

“Why hasn’t he used his mind control on you?”

I took a deep breath before answering. “He knows I won’t leave while he has Erik and Clint. Erik is like a father to me, and Clint is a good friend.” I look down at my hands before looking the director in the eyes. “There is something I need to show you.” I used my powers and conjured a sudden gust of wind. “Loki knows about my ability. He saw me use it in New Mexico when he sent the destroyer. Now S.H.I.E.L.D. knows too.”

Nick smiled at me. “Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruit Nelson.” He extended his right arm. I took it and shook his hand.

“Thanks, I guess.” I smiled at him. “I need to talk to him. It is the only way I can use the scepter to help the others.”

“In due time Ms. Nelson.”

I nodded and continued walking with him to the control room.

 

*

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

These fools have played right into my trap. It is only a matter of time before they destroy each other. I will rule this world. They will all kneel and recognize me as their one true king. Now to convince Emily to become my queen.

 

*

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

As we walked into the control room, I heard Stark say something about a huge green rage monster. What is that about?

Director Fury walked into the room and immediately joined the conversation. “Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” He was addressing Tony. So, the man Loki was staring at earlier is called Dr. Banner.

Steve spoke up, “Let’s start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.”

I look over at Steve, puzzled. What is Hydra, and what type of weapons do they use? The more I hear, the more confused I become. There is so much I didn’t know about the world until I met Loki.

“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

I laughed.

“Shall we play doctor?” Tony asked Banner.

Banner led Tony out of the control room.

While everyone else was distracted, I left the room. I headed back toward Loki’s cell. I needed answers, and I couldn’t wait any longer.


	10. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has plans and Emily is caught in the middle of them.

The Linguist (a Loki fanfiction)

CHAPTER 10: MASTER PLAN

Disclaimer: These events take place during the movie The Avengers.

 

[EMILY’S POV]

 

Loki was pacing in his cell, deep in thought by the looks of it.

I walk over to the chair just outside the cage and sat down. After waiting for a few moments, I decide to yell, “Loki!” He whirled and looked in my direction. Apparently, he was not paying attention after all.

He smiled after he noticed it was me. “How long have you been here?”

“Only for a few moments.” I smile back at him.

He took a seat on the bench inside his cell. “Are you here to keep me company, or is there something else on your mind?”

“I want Selvig and Barton back. I want to free them from your mind control. Where is your base, Loki?”

“Oh, I cannot do that, not yet. I still need them.”

“Need them for what? What are you going to do to them once you accomplish your goals?” I started to fight back tears, my frustration was getting the better of me. “Please, don’t hurt them.”

Loki slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the cage. He placed his hand on the glass. “I am sorry for making you suffer like this dearest Emily, but I have come too far to just give up now. When this is over, I promise to let them go.” His voice was so gentle, not at all like the Loki from earlier. I could see the compassion in his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. My heart ached, for my friends, for what he planned to do to the Earth, and to my surprise, for Loki. What he went through, the bits I was aware of, had to take a part in what he has become. When I see him like this, a total contrast to when he was holding his scepter, I felt that it had to be doing something to him. I was still unsure what that was, I get a strange feeling from it. A power that wasn’t meant for him.

I wiped away the tears. “I believe you,” To my surprise, I really did believe him, “but it isn’t right. They don’t deserve to be manipulated like this.” I looked away from him. “No one does. I know that your upbringing wasn’t the greatest, but that is no excuse to treat people like pawns.”

I heard footsteps approaching from a distance. One benefit from my air manipulation is that I can hear things better than most. I turned back to Loki. “If you truly want me to be your queen, then I ask you to let them go, now.”

Loki turned away from me. “I cannot.”

“Then I guess we are at an impasse.” I turned to walk away.

“Emily!” I turn back around to see Loki, he looked in anguish. “I will show you that I truly care for you, but I will be king”

“Being king isn’t everything, whether you were born to be or not.” I left the room. I couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. As I was walking away, I noticed Natasha walking toward his cell. I went the other way. I didn’t want anyone to see me cry.

 

*

 

[LOKI’S POV]

 

After Emily left, Agent Romanoff snuck in to my cell. Both times I was distracted because of Emily. I could hear her cries as she walked away. I know I hurt her greatly. My heart began to hurt, I was unsure why. I wanted to hold her and tell her that I would give up my quest, but something was holding me back. A voice in my head urging me forward, I had come too far to just turn away from my destiny, my birthright. How does she have this effect on me? The conversation got heated between Agent Romanoff, to the point where I threatened to kill her by using Agent Barton, then kill him afterwards. If Emily heard me say those things to Romanoff, she would be even more upset. I also let it slip that I was after the Hulk. Still not sure how that happened?

Emily came back to the cell once Barton and the others arrived.

“What is going on?” she asked nearly breathless. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face. She must have been running to reach my cell. It reminded me of the other day when I took her from S.H.I.E.L.D. after coming through the Tesseract.

“My exit plan, stay close so you can escape with me.”

“I am not going with you, not unless you release my friends first.”

“I already told you I cannot do that.” My agitation was growing.

“Last chance, I mean it Loki.” Her eyes looked sharper than before. I could tell by her whole demeanor that she was nearing her breaking point and could strike at any moment. I like this woman more with each change I notice in her.

 

*

 

[EMILY’S POV]

One of Loki’s lackies grabbed me after they infiltrated the base. I headbutted him in the face and spun to punch him. He grabbed my fist and started to twist my arm. I cried out in pain. 

“Enough!” Loki yelled, “do not harm her or I will kill you myself.” The brute let me go and I lowered my fist. They let Loki out of his cell right before Thor came barging in.

The rest was a blur, Thor was propelling down, locked in the cage Loki was just in, Coulson was dying from when Loki stuck him with his spear, and I was being taken away by one of Loki’s men to the plane we are going to escape from. I was in shock, crying over Coulson and Thor, and partially relieved that Loki wasn’t in the cage anymore. What is wrong with me? My emotions are getting the better of me. That seemed to be the only real thought that came to mind. How could I be worried about that maniac? One moment he seems to have compassion, and the next, he is a cold-hearted killer.

We all ended up in a plane and escaped the helicarrier. When Loki arrived, I noticed that his clothing in the front was chard and pain visible on his face. I ended up sitting next to him after the doors closed and tried to touch the armor where he seemed to be hit. Loki grabbed my wrist before I could touch him. “What are you doing?” He looked me in the eyes, his expression showed his anger mixed with pain.

“I am trying to see if you are injured and need help. Do you have a problem with that?” My voice was sharp, my irritation and anger showing just as much as his did. He studied me for a long moment, his eyes slowly growing softer. His grip on my wrist was slacking but he did not let go right away. He gently caressed my wrist with his thumb before releasing me. I couldn’t stop the smile and giggle that followed from the contact.

“May I?” He nodded and I began to examine his armor. The part of skin that showed, looked to already be healing on its own. Then my hands and eyes trailed down other areas that looked worn from combat. I decided to use this time to study him, to find any weakness I could take advantage of later. My mother would be proud. She taught me all I knew of combat and I was very grateful for the lessons. It was becoming clear that I would have to stop him with force once we landed, talking was doing no good. I traced my fingers along his arms, resting them on his right bicep. They were toned and my breath hitched a little when I first touched them. He is very muscular; I wonder how long he could hold me up in the shower? The leather really does suit him, especially does wonders for his ass. I stared at it more than once at his secret base. I slid my hand slowly toward his chest next. I slowed over his heart, the beating seemed to be strong and fast. I was puzzled why it was and slowly looked him in the eyes. That was a mistake. He was gazing at me, eyes intent, a sort of carnal desire in them. My breath hitched.

“Please continue,” he said, his voice sounded like silk. My lips parted and my heart seemed to stop beating. I forgot how to breathe. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I knew that I had to get away, or I would drown in those eyes. Blue green like the sea.

 

*

 

[LOKI’S POV]

“I am trying to see if you are injured and need help. Do you have a problem with that?” Emily’s anger looked nearly uncontrollable. I sympathized with her but was touched by her sentiment. Did she really concern by my safety? Even after all I did to Selvig and Agent Barton? I thought over some possible reasons for wanting me alive, probably because the others were still under my control, and she wasn’t sure if they would be freed if I were to die. I slowly began to release her wrist. I rubbed my thumb along it to help from my grip, I knew I was not being gentle earlier. The most wonderful sound escaped her lips. Is she giggling at me touching her like this? Oh, this will be fun, I mused. “May I?” She asked, gesturing to my person. I only nodded my assent, reluctantly letting go of her wrist. I was touched with the gesture of her looking at my wounds.

I was mesmerized by her beauty. Her fingers trailed along my torso, arm, biceps, and rested on my chest. Her expression growing more sensual as she explored my body. My heartbeat louder, faster as she moved. My skin warmed as she touched it. My body was responding to her in ways that I haven’t felt in many years. I wanted to embrace her, smell her hair, and never let her go. I yearned to be closer to her. An inferno was awakening, one in which I never experience before. I was afraid. Afraid she would hate me because of what I did, what I have done, and what I could do. I was a monster, and I would just hurt her with my vengeance. I should stop this and just be with her. When I wanted to say as much, my mouth wouldn’t work. My mind was a blur. It kept urging me on my course, damn the rest, even this golden-hair woman before me.

She gazed up at me, and her breathe stopped for a moment. My desire for her was becoming unbearable. I wanted to kiss her, devour her, and make her mine. “Please continue,” I cooed. Her lips parted, her breathing seemed to stop completely, and her cheeks were starting to become a brilliant shade of red. I was becoming undone. I leaned closer to her. Silently asking for permission to claim her lips, I stopped mere inches from her lips. Moments passed, that felt like an eternity, she began to move closer to me. Emily suddenly pulled away, and my heart ached. She stood up and moved to the seat across from me like she was before her examination. The rest of the flight was met with silence. My heart breaking by the rejection. Both of us in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient. Next chapter is the battle of New York from The Avengers.


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone!  
My college classes have started up full swing (summer is a lot more condensed compared to Fall/Spring). I will try and have a chapter up for you all as soon as possible. I will also be including Authors notes (A/N) from now on. If I have anything to say.

Thank you all for reading, and also following the story. Next chapter will be the Battle of New York in Avengers.

Have a good one.

\- KM

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter from my fanfiction series. As always, thank you for your support.


End file.
